


The Truth Never Hurt Anyone

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Hester gets slipped an interesting potion Dot got from Merlin.





	The Truth Never Hurt Anyone

Hester was going to kill Dot.

 

No she wasn't.

 

Stupid potion.

 

"Dot, what did you do to her?!" Anadil snapped.

 

Hester liked it when Anadil got all defensive and angry.

 

No she didn't!

 

Yes she did.

 

STUPID POTION!

 

"It's not my fault!" Dot cried as Anadil advanced on her.

 

"Yes it is," Hester said truthfully.

 

Of course she said it truthfully.

 

That stupid, stupid potion.

 

Anadil glanced back at Hester.

 

"It's a truth potion," Dot said.

 

"Of course it is!" Hester snapped.

 

Anadil froze for a second.

 

Suddenly, a smirk grew on her face.

 

"Really?" she asked.

 

Dot nodded.

 

Hester didn't like that look on her friend's face.

 

Anadil stalked toward her in a predatory fashion.

 

Hester started biting her lip to stop from saying anything.

 

Anadil raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh I'm so going to make the most of this," Anadil practically purred.

 

Hester looked back at her with level eyes, but inside her heart was going a mile a minute.

 

"Hester, do you hate me?" Dot suddenly asked hurriedly.

 

"No."

 

Hester slapped a hand over her mouth.

 

"Am I your friend?" Dot asked.

 

Hester felt her head nod and she growled.

 

Dot made an excited movement and looked like she was going to say something, but Anadil continued to move forward.

 

"Who gave you the potion?" Hester asked before Anadil could speak.

 

She watched the albino warily out of the corner of her eyes.

 

"Merlin," Dot said idly.

 

"Ani, don't you dare," Hester muttered as the other witch continued to move forward slowly.

 

Anadil's smirk grew.

 

Hester knew she was going to ask a bunch of common questions that Hester had never answered before and she wanted definite conclusion to them.

 

There were a few more questions in which Dot and Anadil asked little details about her.

 

She asked embarrassing past mistakes, how she’d cheated on that test last week, and with every question she took a step forward with that same smirk on her face.

 

Then Dot asked the question.

 

"Hester, don't you have a crush?"

 

Anadil's footsteps faltered for a second.

 

Hester shoved her hand over her mouth to stop from speaking.

 

"Hester?" Dot asked.

 

Hester's hand pulled itself away.

 

"Yes," she growled out.

 

Her eyes widened in shock.

 

This was shock to even her.

 

She didn't know she had a crush.

 

Since when?!

 

Anadil continued to look at her.

 

"Dot, did you get this potion because of this?" Hester asked with a growl.

 

Dot didn't respond and Hester stood to attack her, but Anadil was blocking her path.

 

"Who is it?"

 

Hester was biting her lip and fighting her best to not say anything.

 

Anadil took one last step toward her and her mouth burst open.

 

She didn’t know who!

 

Yes she did.

 

She wasn’t going to say!

 

Yes she was.

 

This was stupid!

 

No it wasn’t.

 

"You," she whispered.

 

Dot squealed in the background and, should Hester have been in her normal state of mind, she would have threatened to kill her.

 

Anadil smirked and took one last final step, wrapping her arms around Hester.

 

"I love you," Hester mumbled.

 

"I love you too," Anadil returned.

 

And Anadil didn't need to have a potion for Hester to know it was true.


End file.
